Some Even Fall to the Earth
by BlondBanana
Summary: A story of Seth and Stephanie Rose Charles, a girl with the cutest single dimple, a fashion-sense, a passion for photography, but she also suffers from minor disorders- how they meet, fall in love, and grow old together.
1. One Normal Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight series or Seth. However, Stephanie is ALL mine! : } MWAHAHAHA!

Some Even Fall to the Earth, a story of Seth and Steph and their relationship. I decided to try and mix it up by not starting with the imprinting, showing that the imprints have lives before being imprinted on.

* * *

It had started when I was six. The doctors said I had an over active imagination. Then at ten I stuttered but they just said it was acute nervousness. I still stuttered when I got too overwhelmed. By my early teens I'd been diagnosed with minor OCD and then by my freshman year in high school I'd developed a diagnosed fear of a lot of things but the worst was heights. Mom blamed it on my uncle who had committed suicide in front of me by jumping off the roof of his house but the truth was I'd been afraid of heights for as long as I could remember, it'd just gotten worse since his death. Finally by my senior year, I'd become a germaphobe. Not like the one from Mean Girls Two but enough so that I had various hand sanitizers and baby wipes along with all the antiseptics I could fit into my purse with me at all times.

I walked into my apartment in downtown Seattle and once again thanked whoever the architect was that had put apartments on the first floor, and nice ones at that.

I threw my keys in the bowl and plopped down on my couch as I flicked on the TV. My golden retriever, Milk, ran over to me from her bed. Ever since her birth six months ago, her coat had been a white blonde coat hence the name.

"Milkie! Do you wanna go on a walk?" I asked excitedly as she jumped up and down in front of the couch before landing her large puppy paws on my stomach.

"Ooff..." I said as the air rushed out of my lugs.

"I'll take that as a yes." I wheezed, turning the TV off and grabbing the leash.

She got even more excited as I tried to hook her leash on. Eventually I got it and grabbed my keys again. We had an hour long route that passed by our favorite bakery. The owner, Katherine, always had a little treat for Milk and depending on the season, a fresh peppermint hot chocolate or blueberry muffin. She had the best baked goods in town and I'd made a point to try them all when I moved into the city.

I put in my iPod and got together Milkie's leash before picking up my keys again and locking up as she strained against my hold.

"Hold on there, puppy." I laughed as she pulled me along the normal route. We walked until we reached Katherine's bakery where Milkie just plopped her butt down on the sidewalk and looked up at me expectantly.

"Boy, you sure are spoiled." I grumbled, bringing her into the shop where Annie had our order waiting and ready to go. I pulled out the small amount of cash and placed it on the counter where the food had been and took it outside to eat.

We sat on the curb and ate our food in silence with Milkie eagerly gobbling up the cupcake. Once she was done, she looked up at me expectantly and I stood with my peppermint tea walking back to the apartment.

I collapsed on my bed after a short dinner in preparation for the psychiatry appointment that I had first thing in the morning. I had negotiated with my job that once a week, I got part of the morning off for these appointments that my mother was making mandatory.

Not being able to sleep, I got up and switched on the TV. CSI: NY was on so I was able to watch something interesting but ended up falling asleep and waking the next morning with a crick in my neck. Running late, I managed to jump in the shower quickly and throw on my favorite pair of shorts and a lace back hi-low tank top before dashing out the door with a bagel in hand as I poured Milkie's dog food into her bowl next to the door.


	2. Nervous Breakdown

Most people are normal. 68% of the population can walk over a flat surface without tripping, and 30% of the population can cover it up if they do trip. I belong to the 2% who fall really obliviously over nothing. However, that's not the only thing special about me depending on how you define special. Special for me is being different, unique. I'm scared of a ton of things like heights. Being afraid of heights creates problems for me if I have to take anything that brings me to heights like elevators or escalators, which brings me to my current situation. Standing in the middle of my therapists office building trying to live up to my promise, doing one thing a day that scares me.

His office is on the third floor, already scary for me, but the only way to get there is in the elevator or the stairs that don't look stable. Our first meeting hadn't gone well. Mother was making me see him because she was embarrassed by being unable to take me anywhere. I had panicked, unable to make myself mount the stairs and go to Mr. Johnson's office. I called him from where I had collapsed in the lobby in a hysteria. He moved the meeting into the lobby for me that first month then he slowly made meet with him on the stairs, moving it up five steps every time. But I had put a stop to that quickly.

Today was the day we agreed I would try to make it all the way up to his office but I refuse to use the stairs, elevator seemed more sound. I stood in front of it staring into what could possibly be my doom. People pushed by me into the elevator, occasionally shooting me looks. I'd been standing there for twenty minutes or so, gripping my stress ball and chomping furiously on my gum. Just before someone shut the door to the basically empty elevator, I rushed forward and stood there fidgeting furiously. I closed my eyes and started to focus on my breathing as the doors shut and it started to move upwards. Ding, we passed the first floor. Only two more levels left. Then there were loud noises and the elevator stopped moving. Panicking, I snapped my eyes open and looked around frantically.

"What's going on?" I asked as hysteria bubbled in my throat.

"The elevator's stuck." Someone informed me as three people leaned around the buttons.

"It can't be." I panicked and started pacing.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked me, attempting to place a comforting hand on my shoulder. Tears formed in my eyes as my breathing peaked and I started clutching at my stress ball.

"I don't think she is." someone else said softly.

"I can't breathe." I panted out, collapsing in the back corner of the elevator feeling dizzy.

"What's the matter?" A big bronzed hand rested on my shoulder.

"I've got to get out of here." I hugged my knees.

"Why?" he asked.

"Call my psychologist." I begged pushing my phone into his hands.

"Oohh...okay..." he replied flipping open my phone.

"Here he is." he said holding the phone to my ear.

"Stephanie, you need to breathe. It'll be okay. I have my receptionist calling emergency responders, they should be there shortly." Mr. Johnson informed me slowly.

"Help me." I cried.

"Give the phone back to Seth now Steph." Mr. Johnson instructed.

"Okay." I said shakily then handed it back to the kind man. It felt like hours before the man apparently called Seth talked to me.

"Stephanie, look at me." Seth instructed me. I looked up into his soft warm brown eyes and it felt like I was being tied to him. Tied to him physically and mentally. Like he was my world now. I had no need to know anybody else but him.

His face broke out into a gigantic smile and I felt a little more relaxed, almost like I could breathe.

"My name is Seth. Mr. Johnson said that they are already working on getting us out of here. He just needs you to breathe." Seth informed me.

I nodded shakily.

"Can you breathe with me?" Seth asked.

"I'll try." I wheezed out.

"Good." Seth smiled, kneeling in front of me. "Okay, let's start. Breathe in, out. In, out."

My breathing returned to as normal as it could get while I was stuck in an elevator but they still hadn't been able to fix the elevator so I dizzily laid down on the uncomfortable elevator floor. I heard Seth move and I figured he finally got bored making sure the psychotic person didn't completely break down. But instead my head was lifted up and placed in a warm lap. I glance up to see Seth quietly playing with the end of my hair. I used him as my distraction, studying every inch of his face ad drinking in the perfection. He smiled when he caught me staring but returned to playing with my hair. I managed to crack a smile as well but was still gripping my stress ball.

"So what's got you so afraid of elevators?" Seth asked me quietly but cautiously, almost like he thought talking about it would bring the hysteria back.

"Heights." I mumbled.

"So why are you on one today if you are so scared?" he asked.

"My therapist and I agreed that I'd try to make it to his office today." I explained whisper soft.

"Where have you guys been having your meetings before if you haven't been having them in his office?" Seth asked confused.

"In the lobby for the first month. The first two weeks on the bottom ten steps and then back to the lobby." I answered.

"I see. Does talking help?"

"Not really. I prefer to listen." I said softly.

"Okay then I'm Seth Clearwater. I work for a security company installing alarm systems and stuff like that for high end clients. I'm originally from La Push. There I have a great big group of friends. My older sister is Leah, a bit of a hot head but she's actually the reason I'm out here. She moved out here for school and then fell in love and is getting married next week. I love to eat food, anything and everything. Leah calls me a pig but she probably eats just as much as I do." Seth told me, making me smile at the last sentence. "Baseball is easily my favorite sport. And if I were an animal if have to choose a wolf."

"Wow. What did you do? Have that written up in your back pocket on a notecard?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed, a deep throaty laugh that almost had me forgetting the circumstance.

"No. Just rattled off the first things that came to my mind." Seth chuckled.

"You are kind of amazing for helping a total stranger." I complimented him.

"Thank you but I should hope we aren't total strangers anymore. We know each others names and I just gave you a whole list of information about me." Seth disagreed with me.

"Okay. You aren't a total stranger to me. But I still am to you." I conceded.

"You said talking didn't help. That listening did so I'm talking, you're listening." Seth replied.

"Will you tell me the truth if I ask you a question?" I asked softly.

"Anything." Seth beamed.

"Why hasn't it moved yet?" I asked shakily, afraid of the answer.

"What's it?" Seth asked confused.

"The elevator." I replied. His face told me that he wasn't telling me something.

"It's okay. Tell me." I said taking a breath to settle brace myself for the answer, knowing I wouldn't like it. Subconsciously, I gripped my stress ball a little tighter. Seeing me brace myself for his answer, Seth put a comforting hand on my shoulder that helped me relax more then the stress ball did.

Seth sighed, once again indicating that I wouldn't like the answer.

"They haven't figured out what's wrong with the elevator." Seth breathed out almost silently.

I took an unsettling breathe then asked, "How much longer?"

A look of sadness crossed Seth's face and I braced myself, clenching my jaw.

"It could be an hour at the least."

"At least." I squeak-echoed.

"I'm sorry." Seth apologized, softly rubbing my shoulder in an effort to calm me down.

"You know why I'm here. Why are you here?" I asked shakily.

"Leah. She's got me running all over town looking for this and that. Right now I'm supposed to be looking for the flower shop where she ordered her flowers from." Seth answered.

Over two hours later, we were finally released from the death trap known as the elevator. Mom was there waiting for me as I practically fell out of it despite how helpful Seth had been. She urged me to leave with her quickly and I told her I'd meet her in the car in a second. Looking around, I found Seth and walked over to him.

"Thanks again Seth." I hugged him one last time.

"No problem." Seth replied easily, looking a little sad. Nodding, I turned to walk into the waiting arms of my mother. Just as she started escorting me towards the doors of the building, Seth called out to me.

"Wait, Stephanie. I know this is sudden but do you think that you would want to go to this thing with me? It always sucks to go alone."

"What thing would this be?" I asked curiously.

"Leah's wedding." Seth muttered softly.

"How about coffee first?" I smiled.

"Sure when?" Seth beamed eagerly.

"Tomorrow. Around the corner from here, it's called Lola's." I suggested.

"Okay, yah. Do you want my number so we can talk later about the time?" Seth offered awkwardly.

"Here. Just write on my hand." I said producing a pen from the black hole of my purse but had no paper handy.

He gingerly took my hand like was holding glass and wrote down his number.

"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked once he was done.

"For sure." Seth said, handing my pen back.


End file.
